Negima REPLAY
by BladeofHell56
Summary: When Negi gets sent back to when he first started Mahora how do things go with a powerful negi who kows what will happen before it does Negi X Harem
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

A young man around the age of 20 with, red hair tied in a ponytail walked through the halls of a large tower; he wore a black and red Chinese Martial arts outfit covered by a tan brown trench coat, with what looked like 2 white wing pinned to the left sleeve, in his right hand was a large staff with the top wrapped in bandages and he wore a pair of Kenneth Cole KC 0131 Eyeglasses on his face and had scar running on the side of his cheek. His name was Negi Springfield, founder and head of Ala Alba, and currently one of the most powerful mages in existence.

"Negi-San" a female voice called from behind him, and he turned to face it with a smile on his face.

"Ah, Chao-san, come to visit" he replied.

"Hai, Oh Negi-San I made an adjustment to the time machine, with it if you already exist in the time you're going to you can set it to actually fuse you with you past self; it helps with fixing errors made in the past."

"That's amazing, Chao-san, let me see" he said as he reached for the machine.

"Hmm, let's set it to 10 minutes" he said.

"Eh, wait no that's..." but it was too late as he pushed the button and warped away.

"10 years." She finished.

**Negi POV:**

"Did it work" I said as I opened my eyes to see myself in the halls of a large building, which I recognized as the school I learned magic at.

"Eh" I said as I looked around, then at myself and my eyes widened.

"No, It can't be" I said only to hear a voice behind me that made me pale.

"Negi!" I turned around to the voice and saw Anya, only problem is, to my horror, she's 11 years old.

"_Oh, bloody fucking hell, I set it to 10 years" _I mentally screamed as I replied.

"Hai, Anya-Chan" "_My hard work, all gone, wait...BLOODY HELL THAT MEANS I GOTTA DEAL WITH THE LIFE MAKER AGAIN, SHIT"_ I cried mentally thinking of having to go through all that shit for a second time, did the Gods like messing with me or something, it's because of the polygamy isn't it.

"What are you doing here Baka-Negi, don't you have to go get your assignment and, h...have you been working out or something?" she asks with a blush.

"Eh," I said as I look down and notice my body conditioning didn't disappear.

"_You fuse with your past se...I still have all my abilities! HELL YEAH" _I screamed mentally. Wow, I seem to be doing that a lot huh. "Hai Anya-Chan I was just on my way there now." I replied, as I ran at a slow (to me 'what, I am the fastest guy in existence remember') pace.

"_What the hell, when did Negi get this fast"_ thought Anya as she tried to keep up.

"_Mahora Academy here I come"_ thought Negi happily.

I sat there on the train watching the scenery go by, of course by on the train, I meant using a cloaking spell and sitting on top the train. As the train came in I jumped off the roof and began weaving my way through the crowd of late girls, when I saw those 2 just as I remember rushing to class. I had no intention of getting on Asuna's bad side this time around so I simply waited for everyone to pass by and jumped into the window right where the door to Old Man Konoe's office was and entered.

"Ahh, you must be Negi-kun, I must say I didn't expect you to be so athletic," he said while looking at me.

"Ahh, so you were watching, well, I work out, can't find my father if I'm too weak to defend myself from whatever's keeping him gone can I?"

"Good point, anyways your teaching class-3A I wish you luck" he said before bushing the com button "Takahata-san please come to my office" a few minutes later Takahata came in to the office "Yo Negi" "Takahata-san"

"Takahata-san, I need you to escort Negi-kun here to class 3A"

"Got it, c'mon Negi"

I stood in front the door with a smirk on my face as Takahata wished me luck. I opened the door and without looking caught the duster that should have landed on my head, stomped on the trip wire, caught the falling bucket and used it as a shield against the plunger arrows. I continued to the front of the class and gave a short bow.

"_Hm, I see Eva-Chan isn't here"_

"Hello, my name is Negi Springfield and as of today I'll be your homeroom teacher" I said to the class as they and Takahata gaped at what I just did. Then they finally realized what I just said.

"_3, 2, 1, go" _I mentally counted

"KYAAA," they exclaimed as all but a few charged me and started asking random questions.

The few that didn't were Nodoka due to her androphobia, Yue as she was trying to comfort Nodoka, Zazie as she is well, Zazie and Asuna for obvious reasons.

"NANI, but what about Takahata-sensei" screamed Asuna

"Ah, sorry Asuna-Chan but I won't be teaching you this year, he will"

"But...But he's just a kid"

"A multilingual kid, with a PHD in English, a teaching doctorate, and a bachelor's degree in Physics." I replied.

She simply started glaring in my direction, a glare which of course I returned with an innocent smile.

"_Oh yeah, my second time through this is gonna be fun"_

It was right after class when I saw Ku-Chan training in a forest clearing and remembered how she trained me in the past before like all my other teachers I surpassed her. She's a lot weaker than before but it's to be expected since it's the past and all. I then remembered the war against Cosmo Etechelia and how much trouble she had fighting the higher ranking officers. This of course led me to want one thing: Help get her back to how strong she was before and help her surpass it.

"Ah Ku -San"

She looked up to me and saw me heading towards her and smiled.

"Ah Negi-sensei would you like to train with me" I raised my eyebrow at that.

"That was a bit out there don't you think"

"Not at all I can see in the way you carry yourself that you're a practitioner of the arts I'd really like to train with you, since there aren't many I can train with here?"

"Is that so? Ok then but I'd like to make a deal"

"Oh, like what"

"We spar; loser must take one request from the winner no matter what it is" I say as I settle into my stance.

"Ok, then" she said as she did the same.

Immediately she launches at me and throws a punch at my head, which I easily sidestep, before shoving her outreached fist to the side making her lose her balance, using the momentum she twists and tries to kick me in the head, I duck under her kick before giving her an open palm to the gut causing her to fly back into the air, she quickly regains herself before flipping in the air and landing on her feet.

"Wow, sensei you're really strong"

"Thank you Ku-San, and you're rather skilled yourself, unfortunately though" I said as I vanished and reappeared behind her "your opponent is a master," I finished as I gave a quick chop to the neck knocking her out.

She slowly opens her eyes wondering what happened when memories of what happened flowed into her head, she widens her eyes and sits up quickly to see me sitting cross legged by nearby tree.

"Ara, I guess I lost"

"Yes, you did, both the match and the bet." I replied.

She blushes as she remembers the bet and asks "S...So what do you want"

" A student" I replied

"Eh"

"Meet me here regularly after school from now on, I will make you strong, very strong"

"R...Really" she asked as her face brightens up, even more so when I nod.

"Anyways I should be on my way, the dean still needs to make living arrangements for me" I said as I turn to walk away.

"Matte" she said as I turned to face her "you need a place to live right, I really don't have anyone as a roommate you could bunk with me."

"You don't mind?"

"No, you see it, actually gets pretty lonely sometimes" she says with a sad smile on her face.

I thought back on how I had to stay with Asuna and Konoka, but after seeing the look on her face I couldn't bring myself to refuse.

"It'll be a pleasure living with you Ku-san" I said as she beamed to the point of almost shining, and although happy at this I couldn't help but frown, thinking of how lonely she must have been if she's this happy

"However, know this, as I'll be living with you I would get to train you more frequently, my training is difficult don't expect me to go easy on you."

"Hai, shishou"

"Now I need to go tell the dean about the living arrangements, see you later."

I waited by the stairs looking up as Nodoka-Chan walked in holding a huge stack of books, as she reaches the stairs she trips and falls, using wind to slow her decent I used instant movement to appear right under her as she landed safely in my arms. I then heard a gasp as I turned and saw Asuna staring at me mouth agape.

"Ah crap" I said, while inwardly I was smirking widely, as she grabbed me and pulled me into the forest.

"Ok, what the hell was that" she demanded

"I've no idea what you're talking about"

"That levitating thing and then the teleportation"

"I used instant movement; it's a martial arts move"

"And the levitation"

"What levitation"

"DON'T PLAY WITH ME SHRIMP" she yelled as I sighed

"Very well, if you must know I'm what's called a mage, I'm sure you've heard of them."

"Yeah, I've heard of them but what's one doing here"

"Ah, you see to gain the title of magister magi one is given a final test to live among regular people without exposing magic, if I pass I become a Magister Magi, If my magic get's discovered, I fail, and get turned into an ermine"

"S...Seriously, an ermine"

"Yeah"

"So I suppose I'd have to keep this a secret then."

"It would be appreciated"

"OK, on one condition"

"I can't make you a money tree"

"That's not it, I want you to help me with Takahata-sensei"

"Deal, now if you'll excuse me I have to talk to the dean"

"Ah, hello there Negi-kun, I trust your day has been good"

"It's been great actually"

"Yes, now here's what I called you for" he says as Asuna and Konoka enter the room.

"Ah Negi-sensei, how are you" said Konoka

"I'm good"

"Now then Negi-Kun first things first what do you think of dating my granddaughter"

WHAM

"Oh, Grandpa" says Konoka as she's holding up the mallet that recently impacted with the deans head.

"_I think she and Setsu-Chan rock when they double team me in bed, but I'll keep that to myself"_(AN: Ya, gotta love polygamy folks)

"Right, now what I really called you here for is to have you live with these two as there are no spare rooms in the teacher's compound"

"That's perfectly alright sir, I already have a place to stay, with another student who offered"

"Eh, is that so, may I inquire who that student was"

"Now sir, that would be telling"

"I see, well you're free to go then, but again I ask how would you like to date my"

WHAM

"Negi-sensei, would you mind coming with us for a moment please" asked Konoka as she stood over a smoking headed dean where the mallet hit him.

"Yeah, Ok"

I opened the door and then

"SURPRISE"

Behind the door were the students of 3-A having a party with a large streamer saying 'Welcome Negi-Sensei' and even now though I expected it, I couldn't help the happy smile that made its way onto my face.

"Wow, you've no idea what this means to me, thank you"

"Aw, it's no problem sensei" said Ayaka.

"m..mn, W..we just wanted t..to s..s..say welcome s..sensei" (If you can guess who said that you get a cookie...an imaginary cookie)

"Now c'mon let's party" Yuna said as she pulled me in and we started partying. Then Ku-Chan, and Chao-Chan had their presentation and we all applauded.

"That was very good" I said, Ku-Chan beamed at the praise and said "Arigatou, shishou" which at that everyone froze with one thought in mind

"_Shishou?"_

"Umm, Ku what do you mean by shishou"

"Ah, Negi-Sensei, offered to train me as such he is my shishou"

"But is he really that good"

"He was good enough to easily beat me without me even coming close to hitting him"

And at that everyone openly gaped at the two, before asking to see me fight.

"I'll be your opponent this time Sensei" said Chao Ling Shun as she took a stance

"Hai" I replied as I took my own

This time though I was feeling a bit tired and wanted to go home so I ended it quickly by charging forward with a punch at great speeds the stopping my fist right in front of Chao's face. After that we all went home, as I followed after Ku-Chan to our room, thinking of what to do when the Evangeline incident goes down.

End Chapter

Ok I'm making a poll should the following girls be included in the harem

Chao

Zazie

Theodora

Yuna

Sextrium Averancuss


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Mahora** **Academy**

**Negi POV:**

"You want me to what" I asked incredulously "_I know this happened before but, seriously?"_

"I want you to make a love potion so that Takahata-Sensei will fall in love with me." came Asuna's cheerful reply.

"_Oh boy, this won't end well"  
=======================================================================================================================_

"I was right it didn't end well" I said as I ran from the horde of female students chasing me,

"_A fucking horse? Seriously Ayaka?" _ I thought as I ducked into the library and locked the door, panting heavily.

"That was close, but why does it feel that I forgot something"

"N...Negi-Sensei" "_Oh, yeah that"_

"Ohayo, Nodoka-Chan"

"Ne...Negi-Sensei" she said with a blush

"_Ah crap"  
======================================================================================================================_

I was on my way to my training spot when I saw Asuna heading towards me

"Asuna-San"

"Um, Negi, I just wanted to thank you for the help and say sorry for what happened"

"It's no problem, anyways I was just about to go train Ku-Chan, wanna come"

"Sure, why not"  
=======================================================================================================================

**Normal POV:**

"Ku-Chaaan" Negi called as he and Asuna walked into the clearing, and they see Ku going through katas. She then looks up to the call and sees Negi and Asuna walking towards her.

"Ah, shishou, why is Asuna-San here, did she come to train to?"

"No, no, I'm just a spectator feel free to go on" she replied

"Ok, so shishou what should we do first"

"First we work on building up your physical abilities"

"Eh, but I'm already strong" she replied to which Negi rose an eyebrow

"Oh, follow me then" he said as he led the two girls deeper into the forest. Once there he brings her up to the largest boulder he could find and calmly says "Pick this up and bring it to our training spot."

"EHHH" was the response of both Ku and Asuna, who was still observing

"N...Negi you're kidding right, that things huge, what you're saying is impossible" said Asuna and he once again found himself raising an eyebrow

"Is that right" he asks as he easily lifts the boulder with a single hand toss it into the air and catches and balances it on his pinkie finger. The two girls could only gape at what they saw.

"That Ku is strength, by the time I'm through with you lifting things like these is going to be cake; Now wait here I'm going to find some smaller boulders" he said as he went to do just that. In a few minutes the two girls stood in front of 25 boulders of varying sizes.

"Ok, now like I said before we'll be training your body before anything else, alternating between speed, power and endurance, today we'll be working on strength, I want you to start from the smallest boulder here and work on lifting it up, when you can do what I just did, I want you to shatter said stone with only punches, and kicks, after that you'll move on to the next size, and do the exercise again with it, and so on, and so on. Understood"

"Hai, shishou"

"Good, now I myself am going to train for a bit, I'll return later to check on your progress, work hard now"

"Hai, shishou" He then nods to her and starts walking deeper into the forest with Asuna following him  
=======================================================================================================================

"Wow, I didn't really expect you to stay this long" he said to her

"That training was a bit harsh don't you think"

"Asuna how old am I"

"ten"

"Good remember that" he said as he kept walking

"Huh"

It was then that they came into a clearing, and in the middle of the clearing was a boulder 5 times the size of the largest of Ku's boulders. Negi the puts up a cloaking spell and a sound proof spell on the clearing.

"What, was that"

"That was to keep people from seeing this" he said as he cast a spell on the boulder causing its size to multiply and Asuna's eyes to widen. He then went up to the rock and clutched it with both arms before throwing it into the air, he then did a handstand as the boulder landed on his feet leaving a crater in the ground beneath him, to which he proceeded to go to one hand, and then one finger before doing single finger push ups while balancing the boulder on him. By this point Asuna's eyes were the size of dinner plates and her jaw was leaving a crater in the Earth as she then understood the meaning of his earlier comment, 'if a ten year old can do this why can't someone who's fourteen', seeing this she wondered if she could be that amazing as well, with that thought in mind she turned to go ask Ku if she could join the training the next day, while Negi smirks seeing her head in Ku's direction.

"_Hm, looks like Ku will have a training partner, perfect I was wondering how to convince her to train with us, should have thought of her competitive nature" _he thought as he continued his training and think of how to get everyone stronger for what lied ahead, he even evaluated himself and realized something he should have before, his affinities to the elements are wind and lightning, yet he focused only on lightning and ignored his wind affinity, while he may be possibly the greatest lightning mage out there, being sent back has given him the opportunity to get his wind magic up to the level of his lightning magic, after thinking further he thought back to quatrium and remembered the massive elemental he summoned, before remembering the pathetic wind elementals he summoned when he first started out, he then swore to get his elementals of both affinities to that level and began thinking of what shape he could give them.

"_Hm, maybe I should read a few manga; that might give me some ideas for spells as well at what to make my elementals like."_  
And last he again began thinking on the Evangeline problem again, and wondered how to approach the matter, he may have surpassed, and married her but she was still always scary as hell when she wanted to be. "_I wonder if I should break the seal now or wait until she graduates, but could I really leave one of my future wives cursed like that" _After thinking some more and coming up with nothing he decided to just deal with it when it came, 'smart as he may be he still has his moments where he shows that he's his father's kid.'  
====================================================================================================================

"Man, that was a pretty decent work out" said Negi as he walked away from the pile of shattered remains that was once a boulder. I walk into the clearing to see Ku already working on the third boulder

"_Hm, as expected from Ku-Chan"_

He then looks to a tree to see Asuna doing single handed chin touches on a branch and smirks.

"Wow, Ku you're already on the third boulder I'm impressed" I said as she beams at the praise

"Asuna-San, I thought you said you would just be watching"

"Yeah well, I kind of reconsidered and was wondering..."

"If you could join us from now on" I asked as she nodded

"I see no reason why not, in any case I'm gonna go take a bath"

"Ah, wait we'll come to"

The girls enter the bath in their swimsuit to see Negi in his trunks and stare at his upper body, which Negi notices and decides to tease them

"See something you like girls" he asks to which the two off them blush a shade of red that put tomatoes to shame. They soak in the water for awhile before hearing footsteps and voices. The door opens to reveal all of class 3-A, entering the bath, not seeing Negi on the far side of the bath.

"Asuna, Ku-Fei, when did you get here and why are you in swimsuits" asked Ayaka

"We came here with Negi a while ago"

"EH NEGI-SENSEI'S HERE" they all yell to which the 2 point to the far end of the water, the girls turn to see Negi, neck deep in the water, with a hot towel over his eyes, and a content smile on his face.

"It's seems he's too deep in thought and hasn't notice us yet" said Yue

"I wonder what he's thinking" said Kasumi to which the girls all get closer to him

"Maybe, I should make them wear weights, 50 kilos on each wrist and ankle for starters at the very least and work our way up" he said to which all the girls except Asuna and Ku who simply pale, developed confused expressions.

"What is he talking about?" questioned Yuna

"Even now, he's thinking about training" said Asuna

"Training?"

"Hai, Asuna, joined our training"

"I see"

"Hm, girls when did you get here" questioned the now aware Negi

"Just recently" answered Setsuna

"Ah, well I better be on my way then, things to do and all that" he said as he stands up causing the class to go red faced at his upper body.

"_I...Is that really the body of a 10 year old"_ was the collective thought of most of the girls present

He had just begun wading through to get to the door when

"KYAAA SOMETHING TOUCHED ME" screamed Akira

At this scream most of the girls start panicking as a white flash keeps feeling them all up until Negi just reaches out and grabs it before it reaches Nodoka muttering something about perverted fur balls, revealing it to be an ermine. He then calmly walks out with it as Ku and Asuna follow behind him.  
=======================================================================================================================

"Umm Negi what's with the Ermine"

"Girls meet Kamomille Albel or just Kamo for short"

"Yo"

"DID THAT THING JUST TALK"

"Ah yes umm Ku-chan I believe I have some explaining to do" he says as he begins explaining magic and the like to Ku as Asuna glares at Kamo.

"Now that I think about it, now that you know about magic training you will be far easier"

"Eh?"

"Hmm, maybe I could put a spell on some rocks to increase the gravity, that should work"

"EH"

"Ne, Ne Aniki is one of these girls your partner" asks Kamo to which Negi shakes his head negative, confusing the girls.

"Ara, shishou, what does he mean by a partner"

"When one becomes a magister Magi they pick what's called a ministra magi, a life partner so to speak, as partners they work together and have sworn themselves to each other for life through the contract. The contract allows the contactor to draw magic from the mage who made the contract increasing all their physical abilities to super human levels, just like augmenting your body with ki would, it also grants them a telepathic link, allows the mage to summon their partner to them at will, and the contractor gets an artefact"

"Artefact?"

"When you make a contract it will check the contractors personality and abilities and grants them a weapon based on what would suit them best."

"W...Wow, that's seriously convenient, but it sounds like a marriage contract to me"

"Ah yes, most of the time partners tend to get married, so males tend to look for beautiful women and women attractive males."

"I...I see"

"In any case now that you know of magic training you will come easier, so tomorrow get ready for much more effective tor...I mean training, yeah training, that's what I meant, heh heh."  
======================================================================================================================

**Next training session:**

"Now that I can freely use magic things will go differently starting with this" he says as he puts them both under 10 times gravity and himself under 100 times gravity, and watches as the 2 girls fall face flat into the ground, creating 2 large craters.

"Like this we can train your fighting abilities and your physical abilities at once"

"Eh how does that work out?"

"Simple" he said as his face twisted into a dark and sadistic smirk (AN: someone spends a bit too much time with his wife huh)

"Plain and simple sparring"

"Eh, we have to spar each other, but I just started I can't fight Ku" asked Asuna, causing Negi's smirk to turn into a grin

"No, you won't be fighting each other" he said causing them to feel relieved till they heard what he said next

"You'll be fighting me" he said causing them to pale

"Now then" he said as he began releasing inhuman amounts of power causing a beam of light to pierce the sky and the air around him to ripple as his grin turns down right demonic.

"Shall we begin?"

End Chapter

Poll

Chao: 6

Zazie: 6

Theodora: 6

Yuna: 6

Sextrium Averancus: 7


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Negi had just finished his spar with the girls and watched as they lay on the ground exhausted while he barely sweated, he wondered if Eva-Chan felt this bored when she was beating him easily and swore to make it up to her somehow. But first he had to get some ideas from some manga.

"Girls I got a few things to do so I want you to spar for a few hours before doing 100 laps through Asuna's paper route, after that I want you two to meditate, Ku to draw out her ki, and since i sense both ki and magic in Asuna I want her to work on drawing them both out."

"Eh, I can use both"

"Hai, but from what I'm sensing, you lean more on the ki side, which means I could probably get Takamichi to teach you Kanka"

"EH, TAKAHATA-SENSEI IS A MAGE TO"

Uh, yeah"

"umm shishou, what is kanka"

"Kanka otherwise known as the Alpha technique is when one fuses magic and ki resulting in an excessive increase in all abilities to extreme superhuman levels, I myself have a technique similar but it wouldn't really suit you"

"What's it called"

"Magia Erebea a long time ago this spell was created by the most powerful dark mage and shinsou vampire in existence, it is actually stronger than the Kanka but its drawback when used by humans has caused it to gain the label cursed, the drawbacks stem from the encroachment of too much dark magic, once the spell is mastered whether it is used or not the curse encroaches on the mage and when it is done the mage either dies or becomes a demon"

"EHH, BUT THAT'S SO RISKY, YOU COULD DIE" screamed Asuna

"not anymore, no"

"eh, what do you mean by not anymore" she asked as a look of realization comes to Ku's face

"Shishou, you're not human are you"

"No, I'm afraid not, I don't use my demonic abilities or form unless the situation calls for it, and have managed to control it enough so that I won't live forever unless I want to but..."

"Going back to being human is impossible for you" Asuna finishes as he nods in response

"But why, why would you do something like that"

"To protect those precious to me" he replied and they stood there in silence for a while before Negi speaks again

"Any ways you two should get to training I have things to do" he said as he prepares to leave

"What will you be doing, shishou"

"I plan on creating some elementals but need some ideas for their forms so I'm going to read some mangas, to see if I get any ideas."

"Elementals?"

"Beings made entirely out of an element of you choosing like this" he said as he created a wind elemental in his image

"The size and shape of the elemental shows how much power it has, and while these kind are good for outnumbering opponents having elementals of different levels leading up to one extremely powerful one is always a good idea"

"Oh, and shishou" she said as Negi turns to face them once more

"To give up your humanity to protect those precious to you is a noble thing to do, I don't know what others think nor do I care, but this has only made me respect you more, and Asuna probably agrees" to which she nods and Negi smiles

"Thank you" said Negi giving them a warm smile which causes them to blush (The Negi effect people.) as he walks away.  
====================================================================================================================

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT WHAT IS WITH THESE PEOPLE AND FIRE" yelled Negi as he tossed away another manga, where he only got ideas for fire magic, and while they may be useful if he ever trains Anya, at the moment they are completely useless to him

"seriously I got ideas for multiple fire spells and 2 fire elementals, you'd think the human race of the 21st century would be able to think of things other than burn everything you see alive" muttered Negi as he pulls out another manga

"Let's see 'Zatch Bell' he reads as he opens the manga, which just so happens to be chapter 261 and flips through the pages until he stops as a large grin makes its way to his face"

"_I...It's not perfect, but with a little tweaking..."_ He thought as the image came to his head and he began laughing maniacally "_Perfect" _he thinks as he starts reading the Zatch Bell manga for any more ideas, before seeing the effect a zakeruga spell has rather than a zakere spell.

"_If I applied this theory to the thousand thunder bolts..." _he thinks as he again pictures the result and begins laughing maniacally once more, he continues reading and after a few more ideas for lightning spells moves on to One piece, hoping to find someone in it who uses either wind or lightning, and while he does he wasn't very impressed and was about to move on, until he came across chapter 294

"_A mixture of intense wind and thunder condensed into a sphere...jackpot"_

In the end the only ideas for wind based magic, for today came from a manga known as Naruto, and he decided to turn in for now and go practice, he decided the mountain he used to spend time with Kaede on would work fine and left to go practice.  
====================================================================================================================

It was a week since he had found those ideas for his spells, and while not able to work with the bigger ones just yet, rather choosing to work on it in the villa after this thing with Eva-Chan is over and done with he was able to make a wind version of Lightning God mode which he calls Wind spirit mode based off ideas gained from the Rasenshuriken from the Naruto manga, and is currently working on combining the two. His training with Ku and Asuna was coming along well and he had gotten them to 50x gravity, and even without a style, Asuna was still able to hold her own due to street fighting for the time being, while he knew this wouldn't last long, he decided that upping the girls training at the moment may eliminate the need to form a contract with them during the actual fight so has kept it slow, and finally, the physicals, the day it started had arrived, it was the night after Makie had been attacked and he knew Nodoka was next, then it happened.

"AAAAHHHHH"

Asuna, Ku and him rushed out to where the scream came from and came across the scene of Evangeline about to drain Nodoka, just as Ku and Asuna were about to attack I stopped them.

"Ah bouya, a pleasure to meet you"

"Negi, what's going on and what is Evangeline doing"

"Girls, meet the Disciple of dark tombs, The Undead mage, The puppet master, The child of Darkness, Apostle of Calamity, Advent of Evil, Creator of the Magia Erebea, and the most powerful vampiric mage in existence, Dark Evangeline." Said Negi as the girls grew worried at that information.

"Ho ho, I didn't expect you to know who I am bouya and even the name of that technique,"

"I would have to be pretty stupid not to, considering it's one of my best techniques"

"Is, that right I must say I'm flattered, and more than a little surprised, I never would have pegged his son as the type to use that spell"

"I may be his son, but I am not him"

"I see the show me what you got" she said as she flew off with him in tow

They had just made it to the rooftop where Chachamaru appeared

"What now bouya, without the time to chant your spells what can you do" she said as he smirked

"This " he said as he was surrounded by 1000 orbs of light.

"Eh"

"Attacking an enemy who's strength you know nothing about, while your power is sealed was a bad idea, and underestimating me was a worse one."

"**1000 arrows of light"** he said as they all fired at the pair missing by a hairs breath

"Hah, you missed, gotta work on you aim bouya"

"That wasn't meant to hit you just draw attention, after all I've no intention of harming by students, especially ones as pretty as yourselves" he said with a smirk as they heard a crowd of people coming to the area

"tch, watch your back bouya, next time won't be so easy" she said as she left

"NEGI, ARE YOU OK" yelled Asuna as she and Ku ran on the roofs

"Yeah, she didn't want to gather attention so she left as the crowd was gathering, but she did have help though"

"EH"

"Yep, turns out Chachamru's really a robot, go figure."  
=====================================================================================

"So, you're telling us the most powerful evil mage and her robot partner is after you?" asked Kamo

"Yep"

"All the more reason you need a partner my man"

"And, who pray tell would be my partner Kamo"

"Well you're a polygamist so what about these two one-samas, you always hang out with them"

"EHHH" yelled the red faced duo

"B..But I can't marry him, I have Takahata-Sensei, and he's too young" said Asuna

"Ne, ne onee-chan, you don't have to marry, just because most partners do doesn't mean you have to and this is aniki's life on the line here"

Ku blushed thinking of how she would only marry, or even kiss someone strong, then remembers along, with his strength how he is kind, handsome, and if the sacrifice he made for his precious people is any indication, very honourable, not to mention she's been developing feelings for him despite his age for a while now, then there was the fact that she just found out about him practicing polygamy and wondered if she could share, after thinking everything through, she came to a conclusion

"I...I'll do it" said Ku

"EHHH" came the response of both Asuna and Negi, honestly he only expected to form on with Asuna, as he remembered how difficult she made it to form a pactio the first time around, before remembering the reasoning she had then.

"_I won't allow anyone who's not stronger than me to kiss me"_ and realized just how much stronger he was than her now and smiled, while Asuna was wondering what was going through her friends mind before remembering what Negi had said about Evangeline and how dangerous this was as her protective instincts kicked in.

"I...I'll do it too" she said as Yen signs replace Kamo's eyes

"_Holy shit, 2 in 1, I'm gonna be one rich Ermine"_

"So do we what sign a contract in blood or something" asked Asuna

"Oh, God, no, that's just creepy" said Kamo

"Then what?"

"It's simple really, I draw the magic circle, one of you enters the circle, and kiss Aniki, boom you're his partner, then the same with the other one"

"EHHHH" the girls screamed as Asuna made a good impression of a strawberry and Ku looked ready to faint

"K.K.K...KISS HIM"

"Hai" replied Kamo as the 2 looked at each other nervously before steeling their nerves.

"OK, We'll do it" they said as Kamo began drawing the circle.

"Who's first" said Kamo as Asuna stepped forward

As they inched closer and their lips met Negi decided to make it enjoyable for her and deepens the kiss before showing skills developed from years of having multiple wives

_S..so_ _good, n...no I have Takahata-Sensei, but, but it feels so good" _she thinks as her mind begins to blank and a wet spot forms on her panties

"_O..Oh God just from a kiss, I...I don't think I can take it, s..something's coming"_ She thought as she releases in her panties as soon as the card comes out and Kamo has a nosebleed, and Ku starts feeling uncomfortable. As they separate Asuna pants heavily with a flush on her cheeks as she collapses on to her knees, fluids still gushing out her nether regions.

"_Oh wow, I think I went a bit overboard for her first kiss, oh well"_ he thinks as Ku walks up sporting a tomato blush at what she just saw, and the feeling of arousal it gave her.

"W..well shall we begin Negi-Sensei" she asks as Negi nods and they step into the circle and once again Negi decides to do a little extra as he deepens the kiss and shows his skills once more and Ku barely keeps from dropping to her knees

"_H..he's so good, my body feels so hot, so good, I...I can't take it" _She thinks as the pressure builds, unfortunately for her just as release was about to come the card popped out and she was left unsatisfied with a still growing stain on her panties. As she is left panting "_NO, s..so close", _she thinks.

"Well with the pactios now made we'll have to train in how to use them properly," said Negi as he gave a card to a still panting Ku and Asuna who had just regained her bearings and sported a cherry blush, unable to look him in the eye.

"In any case it's late so we should probably get some rest, c'mon Ku-Chan"

"H..hai" she said as she follows after him, moving rigidly  
=====================================================================================

As they walked, Ku's arousal refused to stop, even as they reached her door

"_T...that feeling was so good, I..I need more, No, he's only 10, b...but I've accepted him as the one I wish to marry, but...but"_ she thought as they entered the room.

"well, we should get to sl..."

"Sh..shishou" said Ku as Negi turned to face her

"I...I can't take it anymore" she said as she tackled him to the ground and began kissing him, which he returned on instinct.

"_Oh...Oh God so good, it's coming"_ Ku thought as she came in her panties

"Sh..shishou" she panted as she got up and began undressing

**Begin Lemon:**

"P..Please shishou, take me"

"Are you sure about this Ku-chan" he asks to which she nods

They kiss again as Negi removes Ku's skirt and let it fall to the ground leaving her in just her bra and panties. He began massaging her breasts causing her to moan in pleasure as he trailed kisses down her, cheek and to her neck. He picks her up bridal style and places her on the bed, he then removes her bra and begins to suck on one nipple while massaging the other causing her moans to grow louder as he trails his finger down her body sensually until he reaches her panties and begins massaging her womanhood.

"sh..shishou" she moans as he stops, enticing a whimper from her.

"Ku, we're far passed the stage of teacher and student, just call me Negi, ok"

"H..Hai, Negi-Kun" she says as he smiles and pulls off her panties exposing her pussy in all its glory.

"n...no, don't look"

"You, have nothing to be ashamed about, Ku-Chan, you're beautiful" he says as he kisses her and inserts a finger into her wet folds, causing her to release a muffled scream of pleasure into the kiss as he begins moving his finger in and out of her pussy.

"you like that"

"h...hai"

"Then scream for me" he says as he inserts another finger causing her to scream in pleasure. He began moving his fingers increasing the speed as she moaned out his name, finally he brushed his thumb against her clit causing her to release on his hand.

"NEGI-KUN" she screamed as he continued pumping his fingers causing her to have another orgasm as she gushed out on the bed. As she came out of her high she then began playing with Negi's pants until she removed them and his boxers at once.

"_Oh...Oh God is he really ten, this monster will never fit inside me"_ she thought as Negi was thanking the Lord for his Springfield blood as well as his demonic blood for his impressive size. Cautiously Ku reached out and grasped it in her hands causing Negi to gasp, she began pumping her hand up and down, causing him to moan in pleasure as she increased her speed, eventually pre-cum began to ooze from the tip as Ku brought her head down and licked it off causing another gasp of pleasure, hesitantly she encompassed his dick in her mouth and began bobbing up and down as she sucked on his member, as he flipped her over and began licking her folds causing her to moan in pleasure increasing the vibrations on his member.

"Ohh, Ku-Chan" he said as she began sucking harder before with a final grunt he released his load inside of her mouth as she gushed out on his face tried to swallow it all, it became too much as she released it from her mouth as it shot out and onto her face, and she began to lick it off.

"_I...It's salty but not bad"_ she thought.

She then laid back onto the bed and opened her folds for him to see.

"Negi-kun, please make me a woman" she said as he inserted it into her slowly before reaching her barrier.

"Last chance to back out Ku-Chan" he said to which she just kissed him in response

"This is gonna hurt for a bit" he said as he pushed through the barrier entering her completely, while he kissed her to muffle out the scream. He remained like this for awhile until he got the OK to move and began pumping into her gradually increasing his speed and, getting into a rhythm, as she moaned in pleasure.

"_Oh God, how could anything feel so good, I... I can't think." _

He brought his head down and began sucking on her nipples again causing her to release another moan of pleasure, as he increased his speed.

"_It's too much"_

"NEGI-KUN" she screamed as she released on his member, Negi continued to pump in and out of her without stopping as she continued to cum repeatedly, soaking the bed beneath the as she wrapped her arms and legs around him.

"Negi-Kun, Negi-Kun, Negi-kun.." she continued to moan as he increased his speed

"Urg Ku-Chan, I'm gonna cum"

"Let it go, release inside me" she said as he pumped harder and harder as the magia erebia marks on his arms began to glow until he finally bit into her neck while releasing into her as her eyes, rolled back

"I LOVE YOU" she screamed as more of his ropey cum continued to spurt into her womb. Finally he it stopped as he exited her folds causing it to all spill out of her pussy, as a ying-yang mark encircled by a Chinese dragon appears where he bit her.

"That felt so good" she said as she looked up to see him still up

"But it looks like you still have the energy for more ne"

"what can I say, there's a beautiful girl in front me, and I react accordingly" he said with a smirk as she blushed

"Well here's my response to that" she said

**Lemon end**

They did it 4 more times before they fell asleep in each other's arms

Chapter end

Well this was my 1st lemon please tell me what you think


	4. Chapter 4

**HAPPY NEW YEARS PEOPLES**

**Yo**** people I'm back, sorry I took so long but I was busy with other matters, and am only barely able to get this up, thus my updates may not be as quick as I'd like, sorry.**

**Anyways it's good to be back and I hope you all enjoy the fic.**

**P.S yes I know Negi spent too much time with Jack and Evangeline but can you honestly can't tell me it aint amusing.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**(Class 2-****A)**

It was 5 minutes before class began and all the girls were there except Ku-Fei were present and chattering. At the moment Asuna was just sitting there staring at her card in deep thought.

* * *

_(Flashback: right after Asuna left)_

_"I cant believe I really kissed Negi-sensei, and then I...AHH DAMMIT I'M TURNING INTO AYAKA"_ she thought as she ran home, trying to ignore the warm sensation in her panties as she still leaks out her juices. Quickly rushing to the bathhouse after she got home, she got her bath supplies and got undressed, a cherry blush appearing on her face when she saw her cum soaked panties.

_"If this is from just kissing what would it be like to...AAAAAAHHH NO NO NO GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE GUTTER ASUNA, a nice relaxing dip yeah thats what i need"_ and with that she sank herself into the water to try and forget what happened, unfortunately for her though she couldn't get the dirty thoughts of Negi out of her head, her imagination was all over the place with her and Negi, Negi and Ku and even the three of them together. Without even noticing it, she had started touching herself as her thoughts got more and more dirty and her fingers picked up speed.

_"Negi, Negi, Negi, Negi...I..I can't hold it anymore! I'm cumming!"_

"AAAHHHHHH" she cried out as she released into the bath waters.

_"Wha...what did I just do?"_

_(flashback end)_

* * *

She heaved a sigh as she forced down the tomato blush that had appeared on her face. She turned back to the card.

_"Ensis Excorcizans huh, wonder what I can do with this bad boy"_ she thought before overhearing a conversation between her classmates.

"Neh Neh, have you seen Ku"

"No, it's not like her to be late"

"Maybe she's not feeling well"

"Ehhh, I hope she's alright"

At that moment the door opens and in walks Ku with a smile that could light up the world, she was practically glowing, and though few noticed it as she hid it well she was walking with a limp..wait limp?

_"Big smile, glowing complexion, and a LIMP?! No, no your mind's in the gutter again, there's no way right"_ and then she heard.

"Hey Ku-san is something up, you usually come much earlier" asked Konoka, not noticing the faint tint of pink that appeared on Ku's face.

"Oh, heheheh, you see I kinda over slept, I had a really long night doing...something"

_"OH. MY. GOD"_ she thought as her jaw dropped and her face lit up.

_"They did it, they actually did it"_ At that point the bell rang and the girls all went to their seats before the sliding door opened and Negi walked in before his hand became blurs, when they were motionless again he was holding up a bunch of water balloons with a smirk on his face as he looked at the twins.

"Gotta try harder than that girls" he said to which he got two pouts in response. He sweeps his gaze over the rest of the class his mind taking in those that he knew were magically aware.

Setsuna was staring at me with anxiety, probably worrying if he would be a danger to Konoka

Mana was polishing her guns

Chao was looking at Ku in curiosity

His eyes caught Asuna's and Ku's to which he gave a smile, one that Ku returned while Asuna looked away with a blush

Chachamaru was expressionless

When his eyes met Eva-chan's they both smirked, the challenge was clear and neither was backing down, it would only be a matter of time

And finally Zazie...Zazie seemed to have noticed the pactio in Asuna's hand and the one on a string hanging around Ku's neck, her gaze turned to him full of thickly hidden amusement, but hey he married her at this point he understood her better than Ayaka. This of course got him sweating, not many know it but Zazie was very mischievous at times.

His worries were then proven to be justified when she rose from her seat went up behind Asuna and snatched the card in her hand, causing the girl to cry out in surprise drawing the attention of the rest of the class, the magically aware students all felt their eyes widen at the sight of a pactio in Asuna's possession. Evangeline turned to the boy with a raised eyebrow to which Negi simply turned away whistling in false innocence.

"Wow so cute Asuna where'd you get it made, I want one" said Konoka, while some others called out there agreement.

"W...well it's a secret yeah, you can't get one, sorry" she replied

"EEEHHH, no fair, Asuna" "Yeah how come only you get one" by this time Ku noticed Zazie staring at the pactio card around her neck, and connected eyes with the girl, her message clear.

_'uuuh, you wouldn't mind keeping this a secret would you"_ In response Zazie shook Konoka's shoulder a bit and when she got her attention pointed at the card

_"DAMN YOU ZAZIE!" _she cried out in her head as she was swarmed by the non-magically aware students all asking her about the card, and who made it for them. By this time Negi saw a dark smirk on Evangeline's face, and paled as realization dawned on him, the magister's name always appeared on the back of the card, a silent debate ensued(_read: Negi begging through eye contact)_

_'Imma say it'_

_'Don't you do it'_

_'Imma do it'_

"Hey come to think of it I've heard of those cards before, isn't the makers name supposed to be on the back" she said, and at that point zazie had grabbed Asuna's card again and showed the back to the class, on the back they read 'Negi Springfield' and all hell broke loose.

* * *

"Was that really necessary?" asked an exasperated Negi said to both Zazie and Evangeline while Chachamaru watched.

"Yes, yes it was," replied Evangeline as Zazie simply nodded.

"But honestly two girls already you really are your father's child bouya"

"You do realize that if I get turned into an ermine I also get sent back to England and you get no blood, right"

"Ah so you already admit I'll be getting it no matter what eh, and you say that but did you forget about the other student with us" she said as she pointed at Zazie.

"Ok 1: if you get even a drop of my blood it'll be because I let you, and 2: Please do not take me for a fool, sensing Zazie's youki was a simple matter for me as was sensing Mana's and Setsuna's" he said as the girls in front of him eyes all widen at that revelation.

"Is that right bouya"

"Not to mention Chao and Satomi made their own knowledge of magic apparent by the simple fact that Chachmaru is powered by a _Magic_ core" he continued causing Evangeline to blink in surprise before face palming.

_"How the fuck did no one notice that"_

"In any case I didn't come to you simply to complain about today's incident, rather I came to inform you not to bother looking for a fight until next week I'll be busy with many things and may not be there at the time" he said as he turned to leave asking Zazie to follow him, to which she complied. When they were far enough away and Negi was sure no one was there to hear him, he turned to face her and bowed.

"Zazie I would like to ask a big favour of you, like I said before I will most likely not be available for the entirety of this week as such Asuna and Ku whom I've been training will be without a mentor, this is where you come in. Listen I know you're strong most likely of all the girls in class only Evangeline could beat you in a straight fight and that's only at maximum power. So I'm requesting that you take over for the week in exchange for one favor that is in my power to grant, will you accept?"

Zazie had a thoughtful look on her face for a while before nodding in acceptance.

"Thank you Zazie-chan, here is the normal meeting spot for their training, simply ask what I've been doing with them up till this point, and do as you please with them, now if you'll excuse me I'll be going now" he said as he went to the teacher's lounge to have Takamichi sub for him for the week.

* * *

(a few hours later)

We now find Negi with Kamo on his shoulder heading to Library Island.

"Yo, Aniki, where are we going"

"We're heading to Library Island"

"Why"

"The library's lower for which are inaccessible unless you're a competent enough mage or fighter is where you can find thing such as spell books and the like, they'll help in the creation of some spell ideas I have and I may find some more good ideas for even more spells, down there as well."

"Geez, aniki with the way you try to get stronger people would think you're preparing for war" said Kamo getting a small chuckle out of Negi,

_"Oh you have nooo idea"_

As they enter the Library Negi begins heading to the lower levels only t be stopped by a voice behind him, causing him to internally smirk like a maniac.

_"I must have found a luck charm somewhere cause this is just too convenient to be natural"_

"Ano, s..sensei, the area of the library you're going to is dangerous, you may get hurt" said the voice, causing Negi to look back, seeing Yue and Nodoka standing there.

"Ara, Yue-Chan, Nodoka-chan, nice to see you, and thanks for the concern but trust me I'll be fine" he said with a small smile, before turning back only for a bunch of arrows to come at him from all sides, to which he simply used his staff as a pole arm to destroy all the arrows, with Kamo gaping from his shoulder. He then winked at the girls woth a playful smirk on his face, his smirk growing even more when he saw them both blush, be for he continued on his way.

* * *

**With Yue and Nodoka**

"Nodoka"

"H..hai"

"Let's follow him"

"Ehhh, w..why"

"Think about it Nodoka we've wanted to explore down there for years and sensei's pretty much clearing a path for us(AN: if only she knew) we have to take this chance, on our pride as members of the library expedition club"

"I..I don't know Yue-chan"

"C'mon Nodoka don't you want to know what's down there, this could be our only chance"

"Umm, o..ok let's go" she said as they trailed off behind Negi, not knowing that was exactly what he wanted them to do.

_"Yue and Nodoka find out about magic, check"_ he thought as he pretended not to notice them while leaping over a pitfall that had appeared.

* * *

**With Ku and Asuna at the training grounds**

Ku and Asuna were spending their time doing some light, to them, sparring when Zazie had arrived. As soon as they noticed her and stopped hoping she hadn't seen anything, before she raised up a sign.

_"Where did she get that"_ thought Asuna

(underline means she's using a sign)

"It's fine to continue I am among those in the class that are already aware of the existence of magic"

"in fact I'm actually here about your training"

"Negi-sensei will be unavailable for the week and asked me to supervise your training for that time"

"Ara, wow if you're training us you must be really strong then-aru" said Ku getting a nod from Zazie

"Of all the magically involved students in our class only Evangeline at her full power could defeat me" she, umm said, signed, whatever

"Could you please tell me what sensei has done with you so far" after a recount of their schedule Zazie simply raised a brow

_"Hmm, sensei is far more sadistic than I thought he would be"_ she thought, before she grew out her horns and claws, causing their eyes to widen

_"She's a demon?!" _they both thought

Zazie raised her hand as her claws extended to the size of sword, and charged the hand with copious amounts of magic and youki, and even without a sign, her message to the two was clear.

"DODGE"

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM**

She decided to start off with a bang a definite goal clear in her mind already, by the end of the week, Ku and Asuna would _fear_ her.

* * *

**that's it for now thanks for reading**


End file.
